


The Timeless Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: Final Fantasy, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend tells of a woman trapped in an eternal sleep who shall only know freedom when her soul's cries are answered…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timeless Miko

Legend tells the tale of a timeless miko. She appeared from nowhere when the land was still young and torn apart by war and hate. So took it upon herself to travel the world and spread her word of love. Along her journey she touched many lives and righted many wrongs.    
  
She was joined on her journeys by a group of people shunned and feared by others. Her first companion was the bastard son of a great lord. He was brash and unclothed, he had even tried to kill the young miko. Yet she bared him no ill will and eventually grew to care for the young man. That caring soon turned to love.   
  
The second one to join their group was a young orphaned thief. He to wronged her on their first meeting, he had stolen something very precious to her yet she had also forgiven him when she heard his tale of woe. She grew to care for him like he was born of her flesh.   
  
The third one to join them was a priest who had gotten lost on his path. He tried to kidnap her and force her to bear his child. Yet she showed him the error of his ways and soon she viewed him as the brother she had never had.   
  
The final two to join her group was a young woman hardened by the tolls of war and her companion a warrior cat. Of all of her companions she was the one the miko cried for the most. Her family had been slain in front of her and she was buried alive next to them. She had been the hardest of the group to learn how to trust again, but once she did she showed a new side to her. She and the fallen priest soon fell in love.   
  
Sadly not all was to remain happy, an evil lord heard off all the tales of the lovely miko and plotted to take her away. Many times they had met in battle and each time they defeated him yet before the killing blow could be delivered he escaped. Soon their battles became a formality and the young miko came to pity him more and more each battle.   
  
The evil lord noticed this and used it to his advantage. He approached her when she was alone and struck up a conversation with her. He wove her tales of a horrid life which enlisted her pity. Said tales were all fabrications yet they had done their job well. The miko refused to cross blades with him anymore. Against the wishes of her friends she began to trust him.   
  
This new friendship between the two put a major strain on the group and soon it was torn asunder. They left her, and so she fell unprotected into the arms of the evil lord and was never seen again. Legend says the evil lord had his way with her and then had her killed. Some say he truly began to love her and took her as his wife. Others say he became so obsessive over her that he had her imprisoned deep in his castle so that her beauty both inside and out would be his forever more. No one knows the truth but all remember the tale. The tale of the timeless miko.   
  
"Psh, what poppy cock." Cloud sighed as he closed the book he was reading and turned to look at Vincent who was lounging in a chair opposite of him.   
  
"You know Vinny, not everyone views the world in the same pessimistic way you do."   
  
"And you Chocobo head should know better than anyone that such tales are full of it." His red eyes flashed with wisdom far too old for someone his age to know.   
  
Cloud sighed as he looked at a vase full of flowers on the table; it was the only bright thing in the dimly lit room.   
  
"Yeah, I know…but it doesn't hurt to dream." Vincent's eyes softened.   
  
"Just don't forget to wake up." Cloud nodded as he stood up and stretched.   
  
"Yeah I know…I'm going to get something to eat. I'm tired from exploding those ruins yesterday." Vincent frowned.   
  
"How far we've fallen. From hero's to archeologist's…" Could laughed as he placed the book he was reading on the table next to the flowers.   
  
"It's better than nothing." With that he left the room and shut the door behind him.   
  
Vincent sighed as he stood up and grabbed the book. He gently ran his fingers over the cover.   
  
"The timeless Miko huh? I wonder…could you have loved a monster like me?" He sighed as he shook his head and placed the book back down.   
  
"I guess we'll never know." He picked up his discarded cape and left the room. What he failed to notice was the crest of the book lightly glowing before disappearing in a flash of light.

**-.- -.- -.-**

Deep down under the ruins of an abandoned castle a light fills a room. The light reveals a glass like coffin and inside the coffin is by far the most beautiful young woman to ever grace the world. She was naked her pale flesh bare to the world. The only thing covering her body was her long silky black hair, it covered her almost like a blanket. Her lips were pink and plump her cheek bones high and aristocratic. Her dainty hands were placed on her flat stomach.

The only thing that is on her that is not a part of her is a small pink jewel wrapped around her slim neck by a golden chain. All in all she was a sight to behold, in fact you could feel the peaceful aura she emitted. She was not only a beauty on the outside but on the inside. You could tell by the serene smile on her face.

Above the coffin is a grand picture, it was of a man and a woman. The man had an aristocratic air about him and was garbed in the finest looking of robes. His long hair fell in waves down to rest above his hips. His face was cold yet it is in his red eyes you could see hidden happiness and love. His long lean arms were wrapped about the young woman in the coffin. She was garbed in the most elegant of robes. Her face was full of joy, a small serene smile was on her face and her captivating blue eyes were filled with love for the man holding her.

The light hovered over her almost like it is observing her it circles around the coffin before it lowered it's self past the glass coffin and hovered over her chest. In one quick movement it lowered itself into her chest. A loud heart beat could be heard echoing in the chamber. It slowly became fainter and fainter until it disappeared all together. The only thing that changed was the now healthy glow in the young woman's cheeks.

**-.- -.- -.-**

Vincent looked around the clearing he was in, it was a sight to behold flowers and grass as far as the eye could see. It was then that he knew he was dreaming, no such place existed anymore. Either way he was going to enjoy this peaceful place. He sighed as he laid down in the grass and looked up at the blue sky. He vaguely wondered how his mind could have come up with such a landscape. Maybe it was all the talk from the book they found yesterday in an old abandoned castle.

He closed his eyes as a sense of peacefulness he had never experienced washed over him. This ws nice…he just wished that such a place really existed.

"It does…well it did." His eyes shot open as he sat up.

His eyes narrowed as they followed the angelic sound of a giggle. He lost his breath as he took in the one to utter such a sound.

It was a young woman. She was in a word…perfect. She was pale but that helped bring out her sharpie blue eyes and her long black hair covered her form almost hiding the plain white dress she was wearing.

She was sitting in front of him her knees drawn to her chest which he could tell was rather well endowed. She radiated such a sense of loving peacefulness that he felt he had no right to be near her. Being a monster such as he was.

She frowned as she looked in his eyes.

"That's not true…I do not think you are a monster." He glanced at her in surprise…could she hear his thoughts?

She smiled at him making him narrow his eyes.

"Yes I can kind of um…hear…your thoughts…I'm sorry if you feel I'm invading your privacy…it's one of the things that happens when I…hmm how to put this? Uh 'link' with someone…" She blushed as she trailed off.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"So you're saying I'm 'linked' with you?" She nodded and smiled happily at him.

"Yup!"

"Why?" She looked at the tree behind him.

"I guess because you're just as lonely as I am…" Her gaze met his again.

"But that's okay because now we have each other!" He glared at her.

"How do you know I'm lonely?" She flinched back from him and curled into herself.

"If you were not then you wouldn't have been able to find my book or awaken me…" Her book…wait did she mean the book they had found yesterday?

She nodded.

"Hai, the book hidden in the abandoned castle…by the way what do you mean 'they'?" He frowned at her, not liking her in his mind.

"Cloud was with me when we found 'your' book. In fact he was the one to read it." She frowned in thought, how could that be? He told her she would remain asleep until a soul who needed her like he did appeared and called out to her. Maybe…maybe their souls are so intertwined that they act as one and call out to hers…

"Who is this 'Cloud'?" Vincent frowned at her for talking about his closet friend in such a manner.

"He is my most trusted companion…my brother if you would." She smiled as she nodded understanding dawning in her eyes.

"I see, like Miroku…" Her eyes became sad as she recalled her friend…no her brother. He had no doubt passed on long ago.

Vincent sighed as her mood darkened. He thought it has to do with the harsh way he talked to her.

"I am sorry if I offended you. I tend to get irrational when he is involved." She smiled at him.

"No, I know just what you mean. Even though they are not of blood, you can't help but love them and want to protect them…So please. Tell me of your friend." He nodded as he laid back down in the grass and began to spin the tale of his friend…for some reason he felt, no, he knew he could trust this young woman.

She smiled as she watched him spin the tale of his friend. She doubted he knew that when he talked of Cloud he became more relaxed and a small smile broke out on his face. In fact his facial expression changed with each new part of the tale he was spinning.

When he spoke of Cloud's hardships he frowned, when he spoke of Cloud's accomplishments he smiled…and when he spoke of Cloud's tragic love he became distant and forlorn. It made her sad and so she cried, she could feel each emotion he did as if it is her own. By the end of his tale she has buried her head in her lap as silent sobs shook her body.

Vincent sighed as he finished his tale, well it was not his but Cloud's. He slowly sat up and looked to the young woman. He was surprised to see her crying. Why, why would she cry? He inwardly gasped as she looked up from her knees, her eyes red from crying as more tears spilled forth.

"I cry because he does not." His heart clenched in his chest as she buried her head on her knees once again.

He did not know what came over him but before he knew it she was in his arms and he was holding her gently as she cried for his friend. He was not aware that he was crying as well until she gently cupped his face in her hands and wiped his tears away.

"He is lucky to have a friend like you. One who cries for him when he cannot." He shook his head.

"I am the lucky one." She smiled as she curled into his embrace.

"You are both lucky…One day I hope to be as lucky as you two…" He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You will trust me…you will." She smiled against his neck before pulling back to look at his face. He looked at her quizzically.

"I thank you for your words. Sadly the time for you to leave is quickly approaching. When you see Cloud…please ask him to listen to his soul. I was not aware of it until now but I can hear, no I can feel it cry out…but he will not listen…please convince him to listen." She pulled out of his embrace and stood in front of him.

He nodded as he stood up, he had no idea Cloud was in such pain yet he did nothing to try and ease it.

"I will I promise. Before I go…may I learn your name?" She smiled as she looks to the sky.

"Kagome…my name is Kagome." His soul cried out to hers as he felt her pain.

"Kagome." She looked at him and he felt her pull her soul away from his. He frowned.

"Kagome the next time we meet…will you tell me your tale?" She smiled sadly her eyes dulling.

"Maybe…Until then be safe…Vincent."

**-.- -.- -.-**

 

Vincent gasped as he sat up; he looked at his clock and was surprised to see it was eight in the morning. He sighed as he ran his normal hand through his long black hair, that dream…it felt so real…was it real?

He shook his head as he looked at the palm of his hand, of course not it couldn't be real. He jumped as he felt a drop of water land on his palm. He looked up at his ceiling hoping to God Cloud didn't leave the facet running…again. He was surprised when he saw no signs of water. He looked back at his palm. He lifted it to his lips and cautiously licked it…it tasted salty…like a tear…

He smiled, so it was not a dream. She was real and she was calling out to them. He frowned as he clenched his hand. She was calling and Cloud was ignoring her, he would find out why. Even if he had to beat it out of his friend. He had a feeling she, Kagome, could fill the voids that had been left in their hearts if they let her. He was willing to let her try and he would be dammed if he let Cloud pass this up, pass her up.

 

With a determined look on his face he got up and got dressed. He would find Cloud and he would confront him. He just hoped he was ready for whatever the blond revealed, if he revealed anything at all. Cloud was a very stubborn individual when he wanted to be and he has a feeling this was going to be one of those times.

**-.- -.- -.-**

 

Cloud sighed as he sat at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in his hands. All night he was tossing and turning and he did not know why. Every time he was about to slip into a peaceful dream horrid images from his past engulfed him. Not once, not even for one signal night had he been able to sleep without the sins of his past tormenting him.

Yet last night, last night was the worst night he had ever had. He could feel something calling out to him. It promised acceptance, understanding, love, and most of all forgiveness. Something he knew he would never gain nor was he worthy of it.

He did not know where the pull came from. Yet he wanted so badly to give in he really did…but he couldn't. No, he would not give in to it; he did not deserve whatever was calling out to his very soul. So he ignored the pull and thus he felt more pain then he could have ever imagined, yet this was pain he deserved. He had no doubt about this, it was nothing compared to the pain he inflicted on others in his past.

He sighed sadly as he looked at his reflection in the coffee. It was mocking him, how could he look so innocent when he had the blood of thousands on his hands? He glared at it, his grip tightening on the cup. He smiled weirdly as the cup cracked and his reflection wavered. He applied more presser to the cup heedless of the now jagged edges cutting into his hands. He only noticed the pain when the cup shattered in his grasp, broken glass and hot coffee spilling everywhere.

He cursed as he stood up to keep the coffee from landing on his clean clothes. He huffed as he held his bleeding and brunt hand away from. He went over to the counter a trail of blood droplets following him as he grabbed a towel and hurried back to the table to clean up his mess. He cursed again as all he succeeded in doing was make a bigger mess. That was all he ever did, everywhere he went he left behind a mess that could never be fully cleaned.

"Need a hand?" He jumped and turned to see Vincent leaning against the door frame. He smiled an obviously fake smile at his friend and nodded, hoping he couldn't see though his act. Then again he probably did, if he could see though his. Even so they never talked about it; that was one of their unwritten rules. It helped them coexist in the two bedroom house they shared.

 

"That would be very much appreciated." Vincent nods as he pushed off the door frame and walked over to him. Once in front of him he took the towel away from him and began mopping up the spilled coffee.

"While I clean this you should tend to your wound. " Cloud nodded.

"I will, first though I have to-" Vincent cut him off as he looked at him his eyes semi cold.

"I got it. Why can't you ever just accept someone's help without question?" Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Because they usual expect something in return." Vincent scoffed.

"What if they just want to help you?" Cloud glared at Vincent as he stood by the sink; he was treading very dangerous ground.

"Nobody 'just wants to help.' They always have an ulterior motive. You of all people should know that." He felt slightly bad as Vincent's eyes flashed with pain. But hey, he started it.

"Yes, even so I've learned to accept people's help when they offer it. Especially when all they want to do is help. I don't ignore them." Cloud glared at him confused.

"Look Vincent if you have something to say then just say it! I'm too tired to deal with your stupid little riddles!" Vincent glared at him as he dropped the towel on the table.

"Maybe if you stopped throwing yourself a pity party then you'd be able to see that there are people who want to help you. Maybe then you'll stop ignoring them and let yourself be forgiven. Maybe then you'll learn to be happy again." Cloud glared at him.

"That's a low fucking blow Vincent! You of all people have no fucking right to lecture me about the past and letting it go."

"I know that. But at least I'm trying. I'm making an effort to let go of the pa- "

"Let go? You're not letting it go. You're trying to forget it. Well excuse me if I can't just forget my sins! Excuse me for-" He was cut off by Vincent punching him. Cloud looked up at Vincent shocked.

Vincent looked down at Cloud's fallen form his eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"Forget! How can I forget the past? All the people that I hurt? The woman I loved? The woman whose life I ruined? I am not trying to forget them but I am not going to wallow in my past any longer. They would not want that! I have no right to play the victim when they are dead! I have to learn to live for not only them but for myself! If you are to foolish to realize this then maybe you don't deserve her!"

"Her? Who is this 'her'." Vincent looked at him coolly his anger slowly subsiding.

"You would know if you gave into the cries of your soul. It cries out to hers yet you won't listen. She shed tears for you and you won't even answer her! All she wants to do is help you, help you see that you are not alone. That you deserve to be happy again yet you scoff at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about! There is no way such a woman can exist. Even if she does I don't deserve her…" Vincent's eyes filled with pity.

"She exists, if you just give into your soul's cries you'll find her and then you'll know. You'll know…" He trailed off as he looked away from him.

"I'll know what Vincent? That I'm a monster! That I hurt everyone I meet! That I am undeserving of anything? Of understanding, of love and most of all forgiveness? Because if that's all she'll be able to tell me she's already too late! I know all this and more!" Tears welled up in his blue eyes yet he refused to let them fall.

Vincent sighed as he crouched down in front of his friend.

"No, my friend. You'll know that you are worthy of all those things and more. Cloud, you can't torture yourself forever. Learn to accept your past and move on. Listen to your soul and you will see…" Cloud froze at the sheer amount of understanding and pity floating in his friends eyes.

He couldn't deal with this! He had to get away! He had to get away now!

He quickly stood up and fled from the house, he did not look back nor did he stop running. He ran until he couldn't run no more and then he pushed himself to run even further. He did not stop running until his own body betrayed him, his vision became blurry before it was gone as he fell to the ground. Yet before his world went completely black he finally allowed himself to give into whatever was calling him.

**-.- -.- -.-**

He gasped as his the dam holding back his tears finally broke. He let out loud gut wrenching sobs as he curled in on himself. All of the repressed emotions that he has kept under lock and key were now rushing trough him and he felt overwhelmed. But most of all he felt alone…so very alone.

"But you're not alone." He weakly looked up and for some reason the sight of the beautiful young woman made him cry more. He buried his head in his arms, he did not deserve to even look at her.

She frowned as she knelt in front of him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are so very wrong. My poor, poor Could. Please, please let me in. Let me be here for you." She gasped as he suddenly threw his arms around her waist and cried into her lap. She smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around him and just held him.

"Shh. It's okay. You're not alone anymore. I am here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Cloud huged her tighter, he did not know why but hearing her say those words touched something deep within him. He knew he could believe her words, and it was then that he knew what a fool he had been. He had ignored her; he had scoffed at her when all she wanted was to help him. Vincent was right he was a fool.

"My silly Cloud, you are my fool. That is…if you will have me?" He slowly sat up and looked at her. She smiled at him as she gently wiped away his tears. He slowly smiled back.

"Only if you promise…promise that you will never leave me…" She smiled.

"It has already been done. I will not leave you unless you ask it of me." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will never ask that of you…" She smiled as she curled her fingers in his shirt.

"Good. If you don't mind me asking…what brought about your tears?" He sighed.

"I guess it was the harsh words from Vincent but now that I think about it he only said them because he was worried about me. After all these years you would think I know that about him?" He chuckled.

"That's just his way I guess." He smiled as he leaned back to lie in the grass, Kagome still in his arms.

Kagome nodded.

"I see…will you tell me about him?" He nodded absent mindedly.

"Sure…" Kagome smiled as she laid in his arms and listened to him. He was more animated when it came to telling a tale then Vincent. More than once she felt his body quiver with excitement when telling of battles. He was just as emotionally involved as Vincent was when he told his tale. He too frowned, smiled, laughed, and became forlorn when the tale called for it.

Like last time Kagome was in tears by the end of it. Vincent's tale was just as sad if not sadder then Cloud's. It was no wonder their soul's answered her call. It was then she knew they were meant for her and she them. Now all the year's she had spent sealed away from the world seemed to be worth it.

That was also when she realized that her lord had sealed her away knowing one day she would find them and be happy. Tears well in her eyes; he had died loving her and her alone knowing she would move on and love again. Even so she promised herself then and there, she would move on but she would never forget. She pushed her tears back down; she would not cry he would not want it.

"Miss?" She looked up at Cloud and smiled.

"Kagome my name is Kagome." He smiled back.

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking where are we?" She laughed lightly as he looked around in wonder and awe.

"We are in the confines of my soul." His eyes widened.

"Your soul? Wha-why? How?" She smiled sadly.

"Right now as I sit in your arms my real body is sealed in the ruins I once called home. The ruins you found my book in. It is there I will await you and Vincent." She smiled happily.

"I can not wait to meet you in real life. To be held in your arms…until then be safe..."

**-.- -.- -.-**

Cloud groaned as he sat up, he was miles away from home and his body was still sore, even so he forced himself to his feet and started the long journey home. Kagome was waiting for them and he could not wait to hold her in his arms. To feel her with his own two hands; and he had no doubt Vincent felt the same way.

**-.- -.- -.-**

He groaned as the house finally came into sight. He smiled goofily when he noticed Vincent was waiting in front of the house his pack on his back.

"Vinny!" Vincent glared at Cloud as he plopped to the ground next to him and dug through his backpack, the one he had packed for him while he was gone, and pulled out a potion. He downed it in one gulp and burped as he patted his stomach.

"Ah much better." Vincent rolled his eyes at him.

"Stupid Cocobo." Cloud laughed as he stood up and shouldered his backpack.

"So, you ready?" Vincent nodded.

"Of course let's get going Chocobo head." Cloud nodded as he looked ahead of him.

"Thanks Vincent." Vincent nodded his head yet refused to meet this gaze.

"Hm." Cloud shook his head as he started walking down the road Vincent by his side. Kagome was waiting for them and they don't want to make her wait any longer then she has been.

**-.- -.- -.-**

Cloud blinked as he looked around the clearing he was in earlier, they had stopped to rest two hours after they had set off. It was getting dark and they wanted to be fully rested for whatever maybe waiting for them in the castle, besides Kagome. Long story short they had set up camp and now he was asleep, he vaguely wondered if Vincent would show up…

He shook his head as Kagome appeared next to him.

"Hello." He smiled at her immediately feeling calm.

"Hello….Kagome?" She smiled as she sat down in the plush grass.

"Hm?" He smiled nervously as he sat down next to her.

"I was wondering…why do I feel so relaxed with you? I mean I cried like a blubbering fool the last time we meet and that was our first meeting…" She smiled at him understanding his confusion.

"My soul is bounded to yours and so it unconsciously tries to make you comfortable. I cannot be happy unless I am by your side's and you are happy." He looked at her in confusion and she could not help but notice how cute he looked.

"'Side's'? As in plural?" She giggled as she looked past him and he found himself following her gaze. He was surprised when his eyes landed on Vincent. He blushed red.

"How long have you been there?" Vincent chuckled as he made his way to them and sat down.

"Fear not Cloud I just arrived." Cloud nodded glad that Vincent hadn't heard him confess to breaking down like a blubbering fool. Vincent arched an eyebrow at him.

"A blubbering fool huh?" Cloud flushed red.

"Hey! You were there!" Vincent shook his head.

"I was not, for some reason I can hear your thoughts…can't you hear mine." Cloud concentrated.

"Oh! Yeah I can! And I am not a chocobo head!" Kagome laughed gaining their attention.

Cloud looked to Kagome.

"Wait, does that mean we can hear your thoughts?" She smiled innocently.

"Nope, not yet." Cloud cocked his head in confusion as Vincent looked at her intently.

"Why not?" Her smile turned sad.

"You have not…earned the right to listen to my thoughts…" Cloud frowned at her.

"'Earned' what do you mean earned?" She sighed as she looks at the only tree in the clearing.

"The one who sealed me away…he did not want me to be entrusted to anyone unworthy of me…"

"How can we prove ourselves worthy?" She met their gazes.

"Will you listen to my tale?" They nodded.

"Of course…" She smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I presume you've read my book…" They nodded.

"Yes, the one about the timeless miko." She nodded.

"I am she and that is only part of my tale…" Her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her memories.

"I was not tricked by the lord as the book claims. I knew full well of his lies, yet I also knew he needed me. His soul called out to mine like mine did to yours. He was lonely and wary of the world as he was made to be. No one is born a monster they are made monsters by the people and places around them."

"He never treated me wrongly, he was a fair man and at times he was loving. It was hard but slowly I helped him see the good in humanity once more. I gave him the forgiveness he so badly needed and in return he loved me the best he could. In time I truly came to love him and he me. Even so he must have realized he was becoming tainted once again, that our love was becoming tainted, he was being influenced by others. He became possessive, jealous and down right obsessive."

"He had me sealed away in the cellar of the castle I had once called home. He hoped that by sealing me away it would make it so I would never leave him, that my heart would always be his. It was a wasted effort because even if he hadn't sealed me away I would have loved him no matter what he did. But I think he realized that…if he hadn't then he wouldn't have made it so I could one day be released."

"He visited me every day in that dark cellar and it was where he died, yet before he passed on…he visited me here in this place. Before he visited me it was barren and bleak, in fact I hated it I often wished for death. I tried to hate him Kami knows I did…but I could not instead I blamed myself by the time he visited me I hated myself more than I thought humanly possible. Even so when he appeared he begged for my forgiveness, which I easily gave he was not the one at fault, it was me. He spent many days here, each day something new would appear the sky, the grass, the flowers…on the last day the tree behind us appeared."

"That was the day he told me, he told me that one day my soul, which was crying out, would be answered. On that day I would be freed, but only, only if the person truly accepted me and all that I am. So I ask you, will you accept me as I am? A fallen miko, a woman who not only betrayed the fist man she loved but the friends, no the family that needed her, a woman who was so blinded by love that she ignored the wrong doing of a single man when it was within her power to stop him, a woman who hates herself more than humanly possible? Will you accept me? Will you love me?" She looked at them her eyes full of hope and fear.

Hopeful they would accept her and fearful of rejection. Even if they did reject her she would be happy knowing she helped them if even a little bit… She was surprised by Cloud throwing his arm around her shoulders and Vincent wrapping his around her waist. She looked at each of them confused and they just smile at her.

"Kagome…" She looked at Vincent.

"Kagome if you can accept me for who and what I am then I know I will have no problem loving you." Tears gathered in her eyes at the sincere amount of truthfulness and…love in his voice.

Cloud squeezed her shoulder with his hand gaining her attention.

"If you can even think about loving me knowing what I have done…then I would be honored to be the one you love." She smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Of course…of course…" They tightened their arms around her.

"It'll be okay Kagome. We're coming to get you." She looked up at Cloud, her tears slowly ceasing.

"You are?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes, we'll be there soon." She smiled as a light laugh escaped her lips.

"I'll be waiting for you." Cloud smiled.

"I'll be the first one to say good morning." Her smile brightened.

"I can't wait…"

**-.- -.- -.-**

Cloud sighed as he looked around the horde of monsters surrounding them, keeping them from her. They hadn't even gotten within twenty feet of the castle when they had been surrounded by monsters. Even so they had hacked their way through the horde and had made it into the castle…only to be surrounded by more monsters.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Vincent chuckled lightly from beside him.

"It never is but this time it'll be worth it." Cloud nodded as his grip tightened on his sword.

"You know it."

**-.- -.- -.-**

Cloud sighed as he leaned on his sword now that was a work out, good thing they rested last night. He smiled as he looks at Vincent who was leaning against the wall next to him.

"Tired?" Vincent glared at him.

"You're one to talk." Cloud laughed.

"Yeah you're right…so? Where should we start?" Vincent shrugged as he kicked off the wall.

"I'm not sure but…" He trailed off as he looked at a set of crumbling stairs for some reason he really wanted, no, he needed to descend them. Cloud followed his gaze.

"She's down there." Vincent absently nodded to Clouds statement.

"Hai …" He looked back at Cloud and held his gaze, a silent understanding being reached between them.

"Well let's go get her."

**-.- -.- -.-**

In the chamber a glow lit the room once more. This time it took on the form of a young man, it was the young man from the portrait. He smiled down at the young woman in the glass coffin, more color has returned to her face and a small smile graced her lips. He placed a loving hand on the coffin above her face, she was so beautiful… He sighed as he turned away from her to look at the door, just as Cloud and Vincent walked in.   
  
His face hardened as they tensed when they finally realized he was there.   
  
"Welcome." He mentally laughed as they tensed even more, their eyes looking behind him at her. His eyes narrowed at them as he moved to block their view of her.   
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes at the young man.   
  
"Who are you?" The young man smiled coldly.   
  
"I am Naraku. This is my castles and this…" He glanced at the glass coffin.   
  
"Is my timeless miko." Vincent glared at him as Cloud gripped his sword tightly.   
  
"Then why would you lock her away?" Naraku looked at him coolly.   
  
"Because she is mine and I chose to." Cloud stepped forward.   
  
"She is in pain!" Naraku's eyes softened as he looked down at the coffin guilt in his eyes.   
  
"I know…" Cloud's glare softened at the sight of his guilt ridden eyes.   
  
"Then why?" Naraku chuckled cynically.   
  
"To protect her…" Vincent stepped forward to stand next to Cloud.   
  
"From what?" Naraku looked up to meet their gazes.   
  
"From me." Vincent's eyes widened in understanding.   
  
"You're…you're the lord form the book." Naraku smiled.   
  
"That I am." He sighed sadly.   
  
"I did what I had to do to protect her from myself. Though it pained to me see her soul in such torment…so I wrote her book and left it behind for others to find. Others like you, other's that will love her like I could not." Vincent looked at the man in pity.   
  
"I'm sure you loved her…if not then why are you still here watching over her?" Naraku smiled lightly.   
  
"I guess you are right. Even so I believe it is time for me to go. I trust you will watch over her and love her." Cloud and Vincent locked eyes with him.   
  
"You can pass on knowing we will make sure she is well cared for and well loved." Naraku glared at them.   
  
"She better be or you will pay." With that he started to fade away, his gaze now on Kagome.   
  
"I will always love you my timeless miko…my Kagome." Cloud blinked as the room went black.   
  
"Uh, Vinny…I can't see." Vincent snorted as he rustled around in his bag, a moment later the room was illuminated by a lit torch. He swiftly lit the other torches around the chamber. After which he moved back to Cloud's side to gaze at Kagome in awe.   
  
"She's beautiful…" Cloud nodded a light blush on his face.   
  
"She's naked." Vincent rolled his eyes at him for stating the obvious.   
  
Cloud smiled at Vincent happy to have lightened the mood; he didn't really want to deal with a depressed Vincent not right now.   
  
"So…how do wake her up" Vincent gave him a dry look.   
  
"We could try opening the coffin…baka no chocobo." Cloud flushed as he walked towards the coffin Vincent in step with him.   
  
"No need to get so grumpy…so on the count of three?" Vincent nodded as he griped the lid of the coffin.   
  
"One." Their hands twitched with anticipation.   
  
"Two." Their hearts speed up.   
  
"Three." They carefully slid the lid off and gazed at Kagome as she laid there in all her glory. The seconds ticked by lick hours as they waited for her to stir.   
  
Her breathing quickened as her eyes shifted under her eyelids, she was close to waking up. They held their breath. She sat up her eyes still closed, she yawned cutely as she stretches out years worth of kinks. She smiled towards them, her eyes still closed. Their breath left them when she opened her sapphire blue eyes.   
  
"Good morning." Her voice was weary from years on disuse even so Cloud smiled at her as he helped her get out of the coffin, her legs shaky from years of non use.   
  
"Good morning." She smiled as she leaned against him and turned to smile at Vincent.   
  
Vincent smiled lightly as he unbuckled his cape and draped it around her shoulders.   
  
"Good morning." She pulled the cape closer to her body to shield her bare skin form the chill of the chamber. She reached a hand out to Vincent and he eagerly stepped towards her. She grasped his hand and squeezed it as she pulled him closer to her. She smiled as she leaned against Cloud and Vincent.   
  
"Let's go home."

 

 


End file.
